


Under Pressure

by w1ilderwonka1



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ilderwonka1/pseuds/w1ilderwonka1
Summary: What if Freddie Mercury did not fire Paul Prenter?Thanks to Freddie not firing Paul, Live Aid is a complete disaster, Queen fade off into obscurity, and Brian, Roger and Deacy become nobodies. Meanwhile, Paul enslaves Freddie and locks him up in the attic, but when Freddie is allowed to come out, he is on supervision by Paul and is forced to do what Paul wants him to do, otherwise he will kill the people he loves, while Freddie rots to death from Aids. When Queen, Jim, and Mary learn about this, they team up to save Freddie..





	1. A big mistake

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Also, in this universe, Jim Morrison faked his death in Paris, and therefore is living as a recluse. When Bob runs into him while arranging Live Aid, Jim is willing to reunite with The Doors. Also, the concept about Jim being a racist comes from a book about Jim that I bought a few months ago called “Jim Morrison: Life, Death, Legend”. In one chapter, it said that Jim seemed to have a fear of Black People, so I decided to incorporate this idea into my story.
> 
> Also, the Jim in this story is the Val Kilmer version from The Doors biopic.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Live Aid?” Asked Freddie as he watched Mary’s car speed off. “The Africa Charity Gig?” asked Paul, “It’ll be an embarrassment!” I didn’t want to waste your..” he was interrupted by Freddie raising a hand signal. “You should have told me” Freddie said mildly annoyed “But I suppose you are right about Live Aid, although it won’t be that much of an embarrassment. It’s just that there are many other charity gigs, and besides I have an obligation to fulfill for CBS Records.” Freddie said. “That’s more like it!” Paul thought to himself “Come in and have a drink” he said.

 

….

Bob was tired. Time and time again, he tried to get Queen, but failed. He had to get another band to fill in the supposed gap for Live Aid.. But which one? He played with the phone until he accidentally dialed some random number. Bob decided to apologize to the stranger, but when he got a response, he was greeted by a croggy american voice that said on the line “Who is this fucking prick calling me like that? It’s midnight here in Paris you know?” “Is this Jim Morrison?” asked Bob, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Yeah, so what?” he said. Bob got excited, he finally found his substitute for Queen

 

…

13 July 1985

 

Freddie sat down on the couch beside Paul as he turned on the TV. There was that blasted Live Aid concert. As soon as he watched, something caught his eye, not only was it set at wembley, but also, the amount of people that were there. Had he not volunteered, or if at least Paul talked to him about it, he might have considered performing. It would have been the biggest performance of his career! He was entranced by the acts, and everything seemed to go well.. That is until The Doors were called on to perform. Freddie was astonished that Morrison was actually still alive, he wasn't really a fan of the group to begin with, but with this astounding revelation, he was intrigued but also terrified. The Doors first launched into Break on Through to The Other Side, and then they performed People are Strange. Freddie liked these songs, he used to play covers of some of these songs with Brian and Roger at Smile gigs, so he did feel quite nostalgic. But then everything went wrong; As soon as they finished the next song Light My Fire, Jim started Rabble Rousing and saying racist things about Black People and he called the concert unnecessary and pointless.

Freddie was in shock and was devastated as he watched Jim destroy some of the equipment, perform an outdated Hippie Shaman dance in the wreckage while he chanted about how Rock Music had lost its way and about how Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Brian Jones, Grateful Dead, and Jefferson Airplane were superior to modern rock bands like Yes, Genesis, Iron Maiden, Guns N Roses, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Rush, and the most offensive of all: Queen. Freddie put his hand over his mouth as he watched the destruction unfold. "Queen, have got it all fucking wrong!" said Jim "They are on the side that we are supposed to be fighting against! More importantly, they don't have a goddamn purpose!" he screamed. "I'd have to agree with him" said Paul, Freddie gave him a dirty look. Jim then proceeded to say on stage that Mick Jagger and Keith Richards should have called it quits on The Stones after Brian Jones died. Freddie cringed a lot as he watched Jim unsuccessfully try to rally the audience to bring back the hippies and Psychedelic Rock, and then destroy the establishment. Freddie shrugged as Jim was dragged off the stage "Come on man! He screamed "Whatever happened to the Peace and Love thing we were going for huh?" 

.....

Bob was in rage as Jim was dragged to his office "YOU HAVE RUINED THIS GIG!" he cried "ALL MY WORK HAS BEEN UNDONE BECAUSE OF YOU!! AND NOW THANKS TO YOUR CONTEMPTUOUS, BIGOTED COMMENTS, THIS ATTEMPT AT SAVING ALL OF THE STARVING CHILDREN IN ETHIOPIA HAS FAILED!! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!! THESE CHILDREN MATTER MORE THAN YOUR POETRY, HIPPIE, SHAMAN STUFF. AND BESIDES, I AM SURE THAT JIMI HENDRIX, JANIS JOPLIN, AND CASS ELLIOT WOULD HAVE GIVEN A SHIT ABOUT THIS COMPARED TO YOU!!!" Jim just tuned off as he watched Bob yell at him. He didn't care. He didn't even want to perform live anymore "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!!" Bob screeched as Jim was dragged out by the security guards. Bob buried his hands in his face as he continued to watch the concert. This concert was a failure, he was probably going to go to hell for his bad decisions.  

...

After Jim left, Ray Manzarek the keyboard player had to issue an apology to the audience for the way Jim behaved before he and the other bandmates walked off as the crowd booed at them. Freddie snorted in disgust. Paul was sniggering beside him, but stopped when he saw Freddie’s horrified expression. “I am going to get a drink” he said “I’ll be right back”. 

As Live Aid finished, Freddie sat all alone in the living room. "I didn't play my part" he said to himself out loud "This concert is a complete disaster. And I am pretty sure that it is all my fault." his lip trembled, and then he broke down in tears. He then got up and walked around the house looking for Paul, he had finally learnt his mistake, and now he was going to fire him. “You’re out!” Freddie called out “I want you out of my life!” he said. There was no reply. As Freddie continued to walk around the house, he didn’t notice Paul stepping out from a corner of the hall walking right towards him. Freddie was too distracted by his rage to defend himself as Paul knocked him out unconscious..


	2. What could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie dreams about Live Aid before he becomes Paul's slave

As he regained consciousness, Freddie groggily opened his eyes. “Hello?” he called out “Is anyone there?” Freddie then proceeded to cough out blood. The room was too dark for him to see. There were no windows to bring in light, and the floor was rough. Freddie walked around in the darkness with his arms stretched out in front of him. Carefully, he felt his surroundings as he searched for the door. The surroundings felt hard, dirty, and rough 'Like an attic' Freddie thought to himself. Eventually, Freddie felt a knob and tried to open it. It was locked. “Let me out!” Freddie screeched, he tried to claw the door down, but it was too hard for him. Eventually, the door opened and hit Freddie so hard he became unconscious again.

….  
“What the?” Freddie went. He was now somewhere but he couldn’t quite understand what had happened Unlike earlier, the area he was in now was now bright and colourful. “Please welcome, Her Majesty Queen!” A voice called out. Freddie turned to see his bandmates staring at him "Brian, what is going on?" Freddie asked. "You know why we are here" Brian shrugged. “Go on Freddie! Get on Stage!” said Roger. So Freddie went first. He couldn’t believe it! He was at Live Aid! Freddie motioned towards a piano, the audience waited patiently as Freddie thought of something he could play. The first song that came to his mind was Bohemian Rhapsody, so Freddie played it.

After that, the band launched into Radio-Ga-Ga, a new song that Roger had come up with before Freddie went solo. Feeling a powerful force flow through him, Freddie became one with it and started strutting across the stage and singing. Much to his surprise. The audience were joining and clapping along. Freddie decided to take advantage of this and started yelling vocal notes for the audience to yell back at him. “HEY HEY HEY! HAMMER TO FALL!” he shouted, as Brian launched into the song.

After that, Freddie let himself calm down as a stage manager handed him a guitar “This song is dedicated to all you beautiful people out there” he announced as he began to play Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Roger then started playing We Will Rock You as the audience joined in.

‘This is truly astounding’ Freddie thought to himself as he rallied the audience once again to We Will Rock You and then We Are The Champions. Freddie had never felt this powerful before. “So Long Goodbye!” he shouted as the song finished “We Love You!”. The managers then motioned towards a white light. Freddie concluded that he had to walk through it. But as soon as he took the first step towards it, he found himself falling through a hole. In his head, Freddie could hear the final moments from A Day in The Life as he fell. The hole was bright and filled with psychedelic texture akin to what one would see in an acid trip. Freddie screamed, as a voice shouted “Freddie! Are you alright?” A face then appeared calling “Freddie? Oh Freddie?” before it went black

Freddie bolted upright in the dark room again "If only this was the other way round" he trembled, having realised the sensational performance he had was just a dream. Suddenly, the room filled with light and Freddie gasped he saw Paul Prenter towering over him “You!” he shouted. “Now Freddie, no need to be so harsh” Paul said sarcastically “I just came to go over a few rules that I made for you to follow after you found out about Live Aid, so that you won't get yourself in such a kerfuffle like that again”. “I take orders from myself” Freddie shot back dryly "You have no power over me, I have fired you". Paul ignored him and ignited a Swiss army knife towards Freddie’s throat. Freddie kept his mouth shut so as not to get killed.

First of all, you shall be let out of this room. However, you must do what I do or..” he ignited the Swiss army knife again as he held up an image of Brian, John, and Roger “Your loved ones will pay the price”. Freddie felt scared, but never this scared before. As Paul walked out of the room, Freddie sat down in a corner and broke down in tears again


	3. Reconnection of the mothership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after the Live Aid disaster, Brian, Roger, and Deacy have become nobodies and Queen have faded off into obscurity. They have become concerned about Freddie's whereabouts and decide to visit him in Munich

1989...

Since Freddie went solo, Queen had gradually faded off into obscurity. Brian and the other bandmates had patiently waited for Freddie to return. After Mr Bad Guy had bombed, Brian had received a call from Freddie telling him that he wanted to call off Queen all together and break up because according to what he told him "We haven't progressed enough, and I don't want to keep shoving our old fashioned outdated music in this generation's faces". "Fred, since when did all this bullshit come about?" Brian had asked "I am only doing the right thing" Freddie said. Brian was unsure about what Freddie had meant, but as far as he was concerned, Freddie had completely changed. Maybe it was time for Queen to move on. So after telling his bandmates about the end of Queen, Brian decided to focus on his astrophysics career and although he did receive a degree for it, it didn't really amount much to anything. He had attempted to write a book deserting the cosmos, however he wasn't bothered to finish it as the last thing Freddie had said to him "You will be Dr Brian May, author of a fascinating desiccation on the cosmos that no one will ever read" had deeply troubled him much more than anybody could expect. So Brian just gave up his ambitions and eventually started working in a guitar shop.

As Brian stepped into his house, he buried his hands in his face. He couldn't even bear to stare at anything anymore, nor even look at his reflexion in the mirror. He felt utterly worthless and pathetic. "Oh Freddie, how has it come to this?" He asked himself. He then wept (which was pretty much the only thing he had been doing since he gave up his ambitions) as in his head, images of Freddie and Queen flashed through his head. He then came to a sudden realisation; Freddie! Brian of course hadn't seen Freddie in a long time. More importantly, he hadn't spoken to him in a while. He ran towards the phone as a smile crept across his face. "Brian dear? What ever is the matter?" asked Anita (Who had been keeping Brian company since Chrissie divorced him) as she saw him run past her. "Anita dear, I have just had an idea to visit Freddie in Munich. I am very excited about the prospect of seeing him again. Does that explain anything dear?" He explained as he kissed Anita on the cheek. When he turned the phone dial, he could only get even more excited. "Hello?" A high pitch voice said on the phone "Roger" Brian began "how do you feel about visiting Freddie in Munich?" He asked. "Are you joking?" asked Roger. Brian could only smile at the sound of Roger saying what seemed to be his catchphrase. "What if Prenter is there?" Roger trembled, he didn't like the man, and he hated him with all the anger and passion a drummer could have. Brian swallowed hard, He hadn't thought of that yet. He didn't like Paul and hated him as much as Roger and John did. "Well maybe Freddie has moved on?" he suggested. "Anyway, get John and pack your bags. Besides, Freddie may be interested in reuniting with Queen since he has finished his solo albums." he finished. "We can only hope" said Roger. "Ok Roger, see you and John then" Brian said... .. As the phone call finished, Roger felt both terrified and excited.

...

After Brian announced Queen's breakup, Roger decided to pursue his other ambition of becoming a dentist. Although he didn't really have a good job anymore, Roger was met with praise and adulation for his work with Queen. However, Roger resented the praise and adulation from his colleagues as he felt troubled by his tenure with Queen. "How could it have ended so quickly?" He would often think to himself. So he felt that he would better get over it if he didn't think about it and focussed more on the present "Just like Freddie" Roger told himself when he vowed to get Queen out of his head. This method surprisingly worked and soon Roger started to feel much better and stable at his Dentist job. It was going so well until the phone call. He was playing in the backyard with Rory and Tiger lily until Dominique told him about who was on the phone "He says that it's important" she said. Roger winced, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with his bandmates, and he felt like he was about to have an epileptic seizure at any moment now. Slowly, he motioned over towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He said "Roger" Brian began "how do you feel about visiting Freddie in Munich?" He asked. At the sound of the word 'Freddie' Roger almost felt like vomiting and he wished that he had never answered the phone. "Are you joking?" Roger exclaimed "What if Prenter is there?" he trembled. Roger absolutely despised that man, and that only made him feel uncomfortable even more. "Well maybe Freddie has moved on?" Brian suggested. "Anyway, get John and pack your bags. Besides, Freddie may be interested in reuniting with Queen since he has finished his solo albums." he finished. "We can only hope" said Roger. "Ok Roger, see you and John then" Brian said. As Roger hung up, Dominique called out "Roger? Is everything all right?". Roger didn't answer, he ran to the toilet and retched for half an hour. Eventually, Roger told Dominique that he was going to visit 'An old friend'. Roger was in fact going to inform John of Brian's invitation. Fortunately, he knew John's address and knew exactly where to go too. 

...

John Deacon sat back in the garden reading a book, he felt utterly at peace. Ever since Queen broke up, John had elected to retire from music and go back to living a normal life. However, he realised that wouldn't be easy. Queen were pretty much still relevant and there was still a prospect that he would be mobbed by fans every time he went outside. However, as time went on, the mobbing became less and less, until Queen were no longer relevant. John flourished in the peacefulness of his new life. He was now working as a school teacher teaching electronics and computer science. Whenever he went home, he would often get greeted a kiss by Veronica, and would get knocked down by at least one of his kids before he would head over to the dinner table. "At last I seem to have found happiness Ronnie dear" John told her one night.

Things happened really smoothly until the day Roger Taylor turned up at his door. "Hello John" Roger smiled brightly when he saw John open the door for him, "Roger!" John exclaimed "I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here?" he asked. "There is something that I have to tell you" Roger said. John looked concerned. "Here, let me put the kettle on" Veronica smiled. Soon, the 2 men found themselves sitting at the table. "So what is it?" Asked John. Roger shook his head. "It's Brian" Roger said, "Is he alright?" John stammered, "he has asked us to come with him to visit Freddie in Munich" Roger explained. "Well that can't be too bad" John shrugged "After all, it could be interesting to see what he is up too". "It could be" Roger said "Because of Prenter". "I suppose you are right about that" John agreed as veronica walked over with 2 cups of coffee "Thanks love" John said. "Anything interesting you have been talking about?" Veronica asked, "Well we are thinking of visiting Freddie in Munich." John said "I personally am not bothered by the idea of seeing Freddie again, while Roger isn't so sure". Roger called out "It's something personal that I don't think you will comprehend". Veronica left the room and Roger and John were left by themselves, "I think it will be a good idea" John said, "Well I am outvoted on the option of not going I guess" said Roger. That night, Roger tossed and turned in bed, thinking of Paul Prenter and Freddie "God what have I done?" he asked himself.


	4. A failed reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Roger, and John try to visit Freddie.

When they met at the airport, nobody said anything. They just did what they had to do. After they boarded the plane however, the silence was broken by Roger. "Have you heard about that Aids crisis on the news?" he asked. Brian replied "Yes, why?", "Well you know how Freddie is gay?" Roger said, "Yeah" Brian responded, "Well a horrifying thought just occurred to my mind" Roger explained. "What is it?" asked John, "What if Freddie has it?" trembled Roger. Brian put his hand on Roger's shoulder "Roger, I really don't think that will happen. Not in a million years!" he declared. John just said nothing, he was already concerned enough for Freddie, now he felt even worse. When they arrived in Munich, they put up in a small hotel where they left their belongings. A few minutes later, Brian called Mary who told them about where Freddie lived. Mary sounded naturally terrified and concerned about Freddie.

...

Paul paced around the room. He was frightened, so many thoughts were going around his head. Ever since he saw a news report about the HIV crisis on TV, he became scared. But never this scared before.. 'What if I have it?' he kept thinking to himself. Meanwhile, Freddie sat in the attic all alone crying to himself. Ever since Freddie became Paul's slave, he had been unwillingly subjected to unprotected sex and it became compulsory eventually for him to start attending things like Gay Clubs. If Freddie disobeyed, Paul would smack him with a belt. As Time went on, Freddie had shaved his moustache, and started to become even more ill and his figure had changed gradually. He now looked like a pale zombie with rotting skin and pale complexion. Freddie went over to look at himself in the mirror, he became appalled and shocked at what he had seen "They're coming to get you Barbara" he said softly to himself. One other thing that had changed as well was that Paul had started to become even more worried, but he had kept it to himself so as not to discourage Freddie to break free from his Harem.

...

As Brian, Roger, and John parked at Freddie's home in Munich, Paul was staring at them outside from his bedroom window. Paul's face grimaced, he had to get rid of them, and quickly! He rushed downstairs as he heard the doorbell ring. As the door opened, the 3 members of Queen groaned at his presence "So Paul, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you and Freddie have moved on by now from each other?" Brian dryly greeted. Paul laughed "Not really, we love each other too much for us to give up on each other", "We are here to see Freddie" Roger said "And if we don't mind, we will like to see him without your presence". Roger attempted to burst through, but Paul intervened. "I'm really sorry Roger boy, but Freddie is in seclusion. He hasn't been seeing anyone." Paul announced, "He'll see us!" Brian protested "I know he will!", "Oh some other time maybe" Paul said. "We don't believe you" John said. "You want proof?" asked Paul, "Freddie, there's someone here to see you!" Paul called out.

Freddie walked down the stairs. Unaware of the Aids disease taking his toll, he didn't comprehend why it was so difficult now for him to walk down the stairs. Freddie stumbled towards the front door, and he was shocked to see Brian, Roger, and John. "Please, my family! Please help me! I am so.." Freddie was disrupted by the sound of a Swiss army knife being ignited. "Freddie!" Brian who was shocked by Freddie's disfigured appearance exclaimed "You're a wreck!". "Remember what we went over Freddie. What you are supposed to say when someone close to you turns up" Paul whispered as he started to poke the Swiss army knife down Freddie's back. "I am so sorry my darlings" Freddie chanted "I am incredibly busy. Please come and visit me another time". "Freddie, don't listen to him!" Roger pleaded. Freddie said nothing as he shut the door behind him. "Well that went well!" Roger shouted mildly annoyed, John stood there quiet and looking worried. "Is something wrong?" asked Roger, "I think that there is more to what just happened than meets the eye" John replied. Brian then nodded as he understood what was going on. "WE HAVE TO HELP FREDDIE!" Roger panicked. "Yes. And we must do it now!" John announced. That night, Brian told Mary about what had happened. Mary was speechless, and she had spent the next 5 minutes trying to persuade Brian to let her join in, until Brian gave in. 'Operation: Saving Queen' as Roger named it was now underway.


End file.
